ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Fonts
This page is a list of fonts used on various products related to Lady Gaga through her career. Most of the fonts used are made by professional typographers and thus can not be found for free online. The Fame era (2008-2009) Main Designer: Irene Silva The Fame TheFame.jpg|'The Fame' in Still Time by Ray Larabie / 'LADY|GAGA' in Bauer Bodni BT Roman by Adobe HMV-TheFame.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Bodoni STD Bold by Adobe TheFame-Back.png|Track list in Futura Medium by Adobe TheFameUSB.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Arno Pro Caption by Adobe Notes *Liam Ward did the design of the album. *The | used for "Lady | Gaga" is a custom lines drawn. *The font (Still Time) used for the album cover was tweaked to remove the standard italic aspect of the font and the "F" was reversed. Singles Just Dance FR JD.png|'Just Dance' in Chaser by Harold's Fonts / 'featuring Colby O'Donis' in Futura by Adobe US JD.png|'The remixes' in Neutraface Display Bold by House Industries Digital-JD-TheRemixes.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe/ 'Just Dance, remixes pt.2' in UNKNOWN by ??? UK_JD.png|'Lady | Gaga' in Bodoni STD Bold by Adobe / 'Just Dance' in Neutraface Display Bold by House Industries LadyGaga2008Logo.png|Custom logo inspired by Avant Garde (Herb Lubalin). Poker Face PokerFace(DigitalCover).png|UNKNOWN by ??? PokerFaceDigitalCover.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC FR PokerFace.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC UK PK.png|Custom spade + Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe AU PokerFace.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold GE PK.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold Poker Face remixes.png|'LADY GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe LoveGame FR LG.jpg|House Movements TT Runway by House Industries LoveGame (feat MM).png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) LoveGame remixes cover.png|Custom lettering (not a font) LoveGame Robots to Mars remix.png|House Movements TT Runway by House Industries Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) FR Eh.png|'LADY GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe / 'Eh, Eh' in Futura Medium by Adobe AU EhEh.jpg|'Eh, Eh' in Baskerville Old Face by URW++ and '(Nothing Else I Can Say)' in Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold Paparazzi GE PZ.png|'Lady Gaga' in Quigley Wiggly by Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' in Britannic Bold by Elsner+Flake FR PP.png|'Lady Gaga' in Quigley Wiggly by Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' in Britannic Bold by Elsner+Flake GE PZR.png|'The Remixes' in House Movements TT Runway by House Industries USA Papa Remixes.png|'Paparazzi' and 'Remixes' in Peignot Bold by George Williams Paparazzi (Part Deux).jpg|Britannic EF Medium (DEUX) by Elsner+Flake / 'The' and 'Part' in Brush Script EF by Elsner+Flake Special Main article: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (song), Vanity (song), Christmas Tree (song), The Cherrytree Sessions (EP), HitMixes (EP) BDR.png|Bauer Bodoni STD Roman (without dot on the i) by Adobe Vanity.png|UNKNOWN by ??? Christmas Tree (feat Space Cowboy).jpg|'Space Cowboy' and 'Christmas Tree' in Beautiful ES by ES Typography The Cherrytree Sessions.png|Art Deco Chic by P22 / Design by Mary Fagot For Outfit CA HM.png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) The Fame Monster era (2009-2010) Main Designer: Julian Peploe Studio The Fame Monster TheFameMonster.png|Custom cross + News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream TheFameMonster2.png|Custom cross + News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream TheFameMonsterSD.png|Unknown font (Similar to Ardenwood Pro) TFM-SD-Sticker.png|'Collector's Edition Art Book' label in Anglican Text by Mediengestaltung TheFameMonsterUSB.png|Limited Edition USB Drive in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Singles Bad Romance/Alejandro UKBR.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe USA BD Remixes1.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Bad Romance Remixes Pt 2.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe FRALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe USALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Telephone GETEL.png|Candice by Linotype USTEL.png|Candice by Linotype TelephoneDigitalCover.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Telephone' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe / 'featuring Beyoncé' in Helvetica LT STD (Light) by Adobe Special Main article: Dance in the Dark (single), The Singles (Compilation), The Remix (Compilation) DanceintheDark.jpg|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream The_Singles.jpg|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream GagaremixesUK.png|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream 35.jpg|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream UK_TheRemix.png|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream Born This Way Era (2011) Singles Born This Way.png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) Note: You can find a fan made font called 'Born This Way Font' inspired from this hand lettering on the internet Lady-GaGa-Born-This-Way-The-Remixes-Pt.1-Official-EP-Cover.jpg|Custom hand lettering (not a font) Note: You can find a fan made font called 'Born This Way Font' inspired from this hand lettering on the internet 9ff1557a-bcd5-41cd-a196-1dee723103a9.jpg|Custom hand lettering (not a font) Note: You can find a fan made font called 'Born This Way Font' inspired from this hand lettering on the internet Music Videos The Fame (Part 1) *Little Lord Fontleroy Paparazzi *Little Lord Fontleroy *Little Rickey NF (Music Video credits) Telephone *Rockwell Extra Bold Alejandro *Haettenschweiler Category:Related to Lady Gaga